


The Induction

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: It's a warm, quiet night in July when Garnet is initiated into the Crystal Gems.





	The Induction

It's a warm, quiet night in July when Garnet is initiated into the Crystal Gems.

She's been a part of their motley trio of revolutionary leaders for around a year. In that time, she has gotten to know Rose and Pearl much better, as their bond would strengthen with every battle and every peaceful respite in between. She cannot help but notice the closeness between the other two gems; kisses on the cheek, interlaced fingers and gentle touches are commonplace. Garnet has little experience in this field. Many things are still new to her, and she can't say she doesn't enjoy learning more about herself every day, but something about the intimacy of the leader of the rebellion and her most faithful guard intrigues her. She watches from a safe distance most times, reluctant to interrupt this strange _esprit de corps._

Until that summer night in the rebel base camp. 

The air is humid but it's cooled off a bit since the sun had gone down, and fireflies wink their tiny neon lights in the dark, communicating in their secret language. Some gems are still awake and mingling quietly by firelight. They laugh and talk in hushed tones of battles won and lost. Others are resting in their tents for the night. Though they don't need to sleep, they often choose to, as battle wears on the mind and body. All of them are soldiers now, but most weren't before: turquoises, prehnites, tiger’s eyes, agates. Garnet had become popular with many of them, being able relate to both sets of circumstances, as before her conception she had lived two very different lives. A boisterous little howlite waves to her as she passes by, and Garnet smiles and nods. Rose's tent is off by itself, larger than the rest to accommodate a group if need be. 

Or, as Garnet discovers upon opening the front flap, to accommodate Pearl. 

She might expect them to be up this late together, as Pearl doesn't care to leave Rose's side if she doesn't have to. Garnet supposes it's due to her intensely protective nature toward the Quartz gem; nothing would happen to Rose if Pearl were there to leap in front of her at the first rustle of the wind in the trees. However, what she finds is something she most certainly does _not_ expect. 

There on the floor, tangled in gauzy blankets and discarded clothing, is Pearl. On top of her is Rose. They're both completely bare, Rose's wide, soft hips and Pearl's thin legs, heavy pink curls tied back and panties dangling from one white ankle, a mess of two bodies. Garnet, frozen in the opening of the tent, stares. They obviously haven't noticed her yet, as Pearl is still breathing hard and fast and making a show of writhing under Rose's hand, which is moving between her thighs in a back-and-forth rhythm that Garnet very much understands the implications of. Her face goes dark maroon. 

She takes a step backward, and in doing so accidentally alerts Rose to her presence. There is a beat of silence as Rose looks wide-eyed over her shoulder at Garnet until Pearl starts whining indignantly, wondering why the stroking and rubbing she was enjoying so much had suddenly stopped. She gets her answer before she has a chance to ask. 

Now Rose and Pearl are both looking at her in complete shock. Garnet realizes that although they've been interrupted, neither of them have bothered to cover up their nudity. She files this away somewhere so she can concentrate on what she's trying to say, which turns out to be a stuttering string of words that could have been “I'm sorry, I'll leave”. As she turns to walk the other direction and allow the two to get back to what they were doing, Rose softly calls her name. Garnet’s heart shoots up into her throat and sticks there. 

Slowly she turns back around to face them. She can't _not_ look at them, at how beautiful they both are in a way that she hadn't really thought about until now. She had noticed little things about them that made her...feel a certain way, before. The way Rose smiles, her glossy angel-pink lips and dark, sparkling eyes. Pearl's dainty pianist fingers tying knots to hold the tents down, brushing her hair behind her ear. All those little things now culminate in a fluttering whirlwind in the pit of her stomach as she stares speechless at Rose and Pearl, still half-interlocked with each other and still gloriously naked. 

“Come here, Garnet,” says Pearl. “It's alright.” Rose nods in agreement. 

Garnet lingers in the tent opening for what seems like forever before she remembers how to put one foot in front of the other. Slowly, she makes her way to the center of the tent. Rose pats the ground beside her, and the dry grass crackles beneath the blanket as Garnet kneels down on the floor of the tent. Up close like this, she gets a much more...intimate look at the two of them. It isn't until she feels a light tap on her shoulder that she realizes she's staring at Rose's chest. Quickly she refocuses her attention on the blushing, dewy face in front of her. Rose tries not to laugh, but a grin pushes up her cheeks and Garnet fiddles with the hem of her blouse as her nerves get the better of her. Pearl still appears to be pretty frazzled but she sits up and rests her hand on Rose's thigh in a show of demure solidarity. 

“Garnet, honey,” Rose says. “Would you like to join us?” 

Garnet handles the situation with all the expected grace of a one-year-old fusion and replies: “Yes, please.” 

“You don't have to,” Pearl adds. “Not that we don't want you to, but if you feel uncomfortable we can just--” 

“No!” Garnet interrupts, possibly a bit too enthusiastically. She breathes in, then out, and steadies herself. “Um, no. I want to.” Pearl smiles, but Rose is the one to make the first move. She reaches out and cups Garnet’s face in one hand, brushes blue-pink ringlets from her cheek with the other. They immediately spring back into place, to Rose's amusement. 

Has Garnet thought about this before? Absolutely not. Maybe about them, in ways she never fully understood the implications of, but not like this. It is, however, a very appealing idea. Rose is beautiful, Pearl is stunning. She does love them. And this is what gems who love each other do, right? It's an opportunity to get closer to them, to be a part of whatever kind of relationship they have. To be included. She wants that, and she doesn't see herself regretting this at all, and that's really all the convincing she needs. Goodness, Earth does strange things to one's mind. 

“Are you sure, darling?” Rose whispers. Perhaps she should have brought this up in a more formal way, with lots of talk about consent and boundaries and other important prerequisites. Rose is nothing if not thorough. 

But the way Garnet is _looking_ at her. Stars above. Her eyes glimmer in the shades of the cosmos. 

“I'm sure,” says Garnet. She looks from Rose to Pearl and back again. “I--I want this.” She's only half sure what ‘this' is. It could be several things, but Garnet is fully sure that all of them are pleasant. 

Rose gazes at her for just a little longer before she shuffles forward a bit and kisses her. Garnet moans immediately, to their surprise. It's a startled, quiet little sound, but Pearl feels her stomach flutter with new arousal as she watches her lover and her lover-to-be move and sigh together. Rose slips her hand into Garnet's pastel hair and opens her mouth and Garnet feels her tongue sliding against soft places and she just _melts_ , her hands wandering and finding broad sloping shoulders. She doesn't touch the places she really wants, not yet. She'll follow their lead. Rose guides her closer and tugs on the collar of Garnet’s blouse, asking permission wordlessly. Garnet pulls back. 

Rose worries for only a moment before Garnet pulls her own top over her head and exposes herself to them. Pearl, not one to stand idly by, situates herself at Garnet’s side, touches feathery and skimming soft over her breasts. Goodness. She's never been touched like this, and she wouldn't want anyone else to be her first. When Rose begins to peel her leggings off along with her undergarments, the few butterflies that had been flitting about in her stomach feel like a swarm. She's nervous, sure; but she trusts her comrades. She trusts them to be gentle and to take care of her, to understand if she's feeling uncomfortable or apprehensive.

She submits herself to their touch, and it's like this that she finds herself on her back as Pearl straddles her head and Rose disappears from view and Garnet feels Rose's fingers in places she's never dreamed. She's presented, whimpering and shuddering, with Pearl's vulva inches from her mouth. If only because it feels so natural, feels like something she's seen or heard of before, she clutches Pearl's bottom and pulls her close to press her open mouth flush against the seafoam-satin softness of her flesh. It feels like kissing a dewy flower, tastes like musk and ocean. 

“Use your tongue a little, right there,” Pearl reaches down and touches herself, runs her fingers daintily but purposefully over the hood of her clitoris, and Garnet follows with the flat of her tongue. She looks up at Pearl for approval but swiftly loses focus as Rose's middle and ring fingers plunge into her soaked depths, curling and searching. A hand cups the back of her head and Pearl grinds onto her tongue, and though Garnet has little control in the throes of her pleasure, she manages to push back with a sweet little moan. 

“That's it,” Pearl breathes. 

If Garnet could speak, she'd surely be singing praise into the humid air, uncaring of who hears. Her cries are muffled between the vice of Pearl's thighs, dampened by and lost to the give of flesh so intoxicating and erotic Garnet would do almost anything to feel it against her lips like an ambrosia every night, every single night without cease. Rose's touch bewitches her to squirm with passion just as Pearl had been moments before she had interrupted (which, she now realizes, is likely her second most favorite mistake she's ever made, only topped by fusing for the first time). 

“Mmm, just a little faster, and kind of suck a bit,” says Pearl, and Garnet is glad for her instruction. She knows what feels good, but using her mouth is new. She's only ever been the receiver of pleasure by her own hand, at least in this form. To be truthful, Ruby and Sapphire have had their own separate experiences, but even those never amounted to anything more than what more vulgar gems would call “heavy petting”. So Garnet does what feels right, partially because that's all she can do aside from taking Pearl's moaned suggestions, and partially because it's hard to focus when Rose is doing unimaginably sweet and wonderful things to her down there. 

Pearl gasps in delight when Garnet's hands squeeze her rear and drag her closer, an unexpected but very welcome touch. It doesn't take long to find out that despite her lack of experience, Garnet is surprisingly good at this, and in a gesture of appreciation Pearl reaches behind her and gropes Garnet’s breasts firmly, which also helps to steady her as an added bonus. Rose has a pretty good view of Pearl's ass and a little glimpse of Garnet's chin and her mouth ravishing Pearl’s pussy, but she wishes she could see Garnet's face without sacrificing her own comfort. She has to settle instead for enjoying the unreasonably adorable moans that pour unbidden from Garnet's mouth, and that's more than enough. Garnet tends to be pretty quiet most times. Rose couldn't have imagined in her wildest fantasies that she'd hear her sounding like this, so sweet and sensual, couldn't have dreamed that she'd feel soft thick thighs and a pussy so hot her fingers almost feel like they're in a furnace. 

Pearl and Garnet will want to make Rose feel good too, knowing them (or at least knowing Pearl in terms of sex), but really all she wants is to watch them get off. _Although,_ she thinks, _wouldn't it be nice to feel Pearl rubbing your clit and Garnet's lovely plush lips kissing your neck?_ She has to focus on the moment. because Garnet has noticed that she's distracted and she pulls away from Pearl to whimper Rose's name. Rose says nothing, only doubles her effort to bring Garnet off. Pearl, it seems, is already going to come first. Rose would know her “close” sounds anywhere, but it helps that she's moaning obscene bits of sentences that never quite complete themselves before they're stopped by another gasp of breath or pitchy squeal. She's a bit of a blabbermouth when she's overwhelmed, not that Rose doesn't find it utterly endearing. 

“Garnet,” Pearl cries. “Just like that, you're-- you're so good--gonna come--” 

Garnet gives a hard suck to Pearl's clit and flickers her tongue just so at the same time, and if Pearl’s orgasm weren't hitting her like a freight train she'd call her quite the multitasker. She can't say anything coherent now, reduced to hitching whimpers as her body locks up and she clenches her fingers in Garnet's hair with one hand and squeezes her breast in the other. Garnet winces but it's a good wince, because she hardly feels the pain of Pearl's yanking on her hair when she's bucking her hips frantically into Rose's hand. She manages to work Pearl through her orgasm but after that she just flops back and lets herself succumb fully to the insistent pressure and bliss that Rose's fingers bring. 

Trembles run from Pearl's head to the tips of her toes as blissful orgasm buzzes hot through her body, and when she looks down she sees Garnet, mouth dropped open, third eye closed, the other two rolled upward. She could have come again just from seeing the look on her face and hearing the choked moans that drift up the scale into heady whimpers as Rose fucks her. Pearl doesn't climb off of Garnet; instead, she stays straddling her, enfolds her face in loving palms and grounds her there beneath the two of them, heedless of the fact that Garnet is strong enough to buck her off easily with her upper body alone. She doesn't force or hold down, just cradles her, keeping her face still so Garnet has nowhere to look but up at her. 

Thank the stars for Pearl, because Garnet feels like she might float away if Pearl weren't there to hold her. Rose has a nice grip on her thigh and between them Garnet loses herself in the best way, rocking her hips, looking up at Pearl’s lovely flushed face and small breasts and clenching her pelvic muscles around Rose's thick fingers. 

Pleasure seizes her core and Garnet's hand flies up to her mouth to cover the cry that shimmers and bursts from her chest--she comes hard enough to send the air shuddering from her body, hard enough that her back bows and Pearl actually does start to worry about being thrown off. But the pulses start to get weaker and Garnet goes limp aside from the slow roll of her hips while she rides it out. 

Rose wastes no time in sidling up to her to kiss her and stroke her chest as Pearl clambers down to one side and flops onto her back in utter exhaustion. They all lay panting in the stiflingly hot air that practically condenses in their small space, three very happy and very tired gems--Garnet seems to have the post-sex giggles, which are almost contagious enough to get Pearl started, if she weren't too tired to even do that. Then it goes quiet again, but it's a comfortable silence. A long silence between friends, lovers, and comrades. 

After a while, Garnet rolls over to face Rose. She's grinning, to Rose's delight, and what a cute grin she has. Rose thinks she hears a little huff that could be a leftover laugh. 

“Don't think you're getting out of it this time, Rose,” Pearl says teasingly. Rose rolls her eyes with a smile and Garnet promptly covers her left cheek with kisses while Pearl takes the right. 

“Garnet,” Pearl whispers. “Play with her chest. She loves that. You can even bite a little, but not too hard. Just gentle licking and nipping. I'll do the rest.” 

Garnet definitely takes that to heart. When she caresses and sucks it feels like plush softness under her tongue, like a ripe fruit. She almost gets as much enjoyment out of it as Rose herself does and if she wasn't moaning while she did it, she might hear Rose sighing along with her. Pearl reaches down and slips her fingers past the little patch of satin pink curls and between the thick crease of Rose's labia to find her gloriously wet and slick. There's a delicious squishing sound that makes Rose turn her head away in embarrassment, even as Garnet discovers all the ways to turn her into a puddle of shivery goodness and Pearl hums her approval not far behind, rubbing blissful pressure into Rose's tender places. 

“You two are so predictable,” Rose manages between huffing breaths. She can't find it in herself to complain even if she wanted to, which she definitely does not. 

“But that's not bad, is it? Not when the predictable thing…” Pearl makes a pointed effort to rub more firmly, and Rose squeaks in surprise. “...is something you love.” Rose agrees; she makes a very compelling argument. 

Garnet couldn't have known Rose would be so gorgeous like this but she'd never thought about it, and damn her for not realizing sooner. She sinks her fingers into voluptuous curves and uses her mouth how Pearl told her and it's so lovely to hear Rose _breathe_ like that, so deep and shaky and aroused. To know that she's making Rose feel this way is more gratifying than anything she's done to herself in the dark of the night. 

“Lovely,” Pearl whispers into the crook of Rose's neck, and their faces are so close that they share the same breath. Garnet hums in agreement around the blushing nipple in her mouth and reaches down to glide her hand slowly up and down the soft pudge of Rose's tummy.

“Garnet, honey, you're perfect-- _hnnn_ \---oh! Pearl, yes!” Rose loses track of who's doing what as the sensations blend together so she just lies there and lets them take care of her, allows herself to take with great enthusiasm the pleasure she's so fond of giving. In one hand she strokes Garnet's hair and the other she curls around Pearl's waist, and before very long her two lovers are bringing her close to a peak of heated, feverish bliss. 

Garnet finds herself gasping in surprise and awe when Rose comes, in admiration and affection. That such seemingly simple touches could bring someone so much pleasure is astonishing to her, and yet now she can say she knows why. Rose traps Pearl's hand between her thick thighs and pulls Garnet closer to her chest as she peaks, crests, and then begins to slowly descend from the dreamy haze of orgasm. 

It's safe to say Garnet has come to the conclusion that she loves this. As she feels her eyelids grow heavy, enjoys the comfortable weight of Rose's arm around her and Pearl's fingers woven with hers, she knows she made the right decision and she's very, very thankful they had even thought to allow her to share this intimacy with them. If somebody hadn't had the idea, Garnet doesn't know if she'd have thought of it herself, but it feels wonderful to connect with them on this level. Ruby and Sapphire would be elated, she thinks. Even apart, they might have made the same decision. 

Sweaty and happy, Garnet closes her eyes and rests beside her two favorite gems. 


End file.
